


Hitting the Ground

by brittaniethekid



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood Drinking, Demonic Possession, M/M, haematophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 09:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittaniethekid/pseuds/brittaniethekid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brady's revelations about his and Sam's time at Stanford breaks Sam's resolve a little more.</p><p>"<i>Maybe the only difference between you and a demon is your Hell is right here.</i>"<br/>- Brady to Sam, 5x20 <i>The Devil You Know</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hitting the Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this right after 5x20 first aired in 2010. Man, I loved Brady.

"Come on, Sam. Do it if it makes you feel better!"

The knife digs into his throat, a drop of blood snakes its way under his shirt collar, pools in his clavicle. He thinks about the state his suit is in with a spark of annoyance. He liked the suit and it had cost him $500 - well, it would have if he hadn't ripped the clerk at Moda Georgio's throat out through his stomach. That had been a good day.

"Do it, Sammy! Do it! Come on!"

He can't help but laugh at the look Sam's giving him, who backs off and walks behind the chair he's tied to. 

"That's it? And we all had such _high hopes_ for you, Sammy. What a dissapo-" Suddenly, Sam is pulling Brady's head back by his hair, staring down into his face from behind.

"Why don't you just shut the fuck up?" Sam wraps cloth around Brady's eyes, blinding him.

"What's this?" Brady says, laughing. He listens to Sam's footsteps as they make their way back in front of him. "Is it easier for you like this?"

Suddenly there's a weight between his legs, pushing up. He can't help the grunt that escapes him, the pressure sending zings of pleasure through his borrowed body.

"I said _shut the fuck up_." And the knife is back at Brady's throat, higher this time, forcing his head back against the hind of the chair to avoid his jugular being cut. The pressure against his neck mixed with the pressure against his groin is doing wonders for this body, already rock hard in its confines.

"Mmm, tied and tethered, Sammy. I didn't know you had it in you." The knife slides to the left, slicing into the neck of Brady's vessel. The knife is too sharp to cause pain but the magic behind it makes him dizzy as it fizzles against his skin, igniting his demon blood.

There's dried blood all over his face, cracking as he smiles; even more sliding down his neck into his shirt. Sam grabs his hair again and forces his head left, away from the newly-made cut, opening it wider. The blood beings to pour out and Brady can feel the coming weakness of it. He grunts and tries to get Sam to relinquish his hold but Sam only grips Brady's hair tighter, forcing his head impossibly farther. 

The pressure at Brady's crotch increases as Sam leans forward, his mouth mere centimeters away from the gash. His tongue tentatively darts out, tasting.

"Ah, I see now," Brady gurgles, barely able to speak. "That bitch gave you - ngh - quite the addiction, Sam. What would your - ah - brother say if he saw you now?"

Brady can still feel the heat of breathe against his neck but the grip in his hair loosens infinitesimally. Sam whispers a laugh against the bleeding wound and licks past it up Brady's cheek, following a drop from the head wound Crowley gave him earlier.

"I don't care anymore," Sam whispers into Brady's ear, nibbles on the bloodied lobe. Then Sam's on the wound, drinking like a man lost in the desert. Brady feels his body's heart speed up, trying to recover the blood loss and his eyes shutter closed behind the blindfold. Just as his hands and feet go numb, Sam backs off and wipes the knife off on Brady's shoulder. Brady's head slumps forward and all his senses are dulled, all sounds as if he's underwater. He feels Sam pull on his tie, sending another jolt of sensation from the wound, but then everything fades out.


End file.
